1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus and, more particularly to an imaging apparatus having a function for capturing images while being moved.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with spread of television sets for enabling display of three-dimensional videos, cameras that can record three-dimensional images are known. For example, JP 2003-9183 A discloses a camera that obtains a left-eye image and a right-eye image composing a three-dimensional image from a plurality of pieces of image information generated while a camera is being moved in a horizontal direction with respect to a subject.